


Pie For One

by Vexed_Wench



Series: Nine  Ways To Kill Your Love [2]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-20
Updated: 2011-01-20
Packaged: 2017-10-14 22:09:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/153998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt rain for my kill your otp table.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pie For One

Kain wanted to do something special for Ed to lift his spirits. Ed had felt down ever since Al and Winry had run off to Rush Valley. Knowing that he and Ed could not follow without going AWOL.

He decided that he would bake him a pie, an apple pie. He called Gracia and got her recipe just for this occasion. He decided that instead of buying apples he would pick some fresh from the trees. He had made it to the top of the tree when the clouds opened and the rain poured down on him. He was quickly soaked to the bone, but kept to his task of placing the firm shiny apples in the metal bucket he had drug up with him.

He no time to worry over things like apples and pie while the cold fingers of death pulled him towards the great beyond.


End file.
